1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seal surface carving apparatus that carves a seal surface on an impression die to manufacture a stamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
A seal surface carving apparatus is an apparatus that performs thermal carving process of carving a desired seal surface on an impression die by allowing a thermal head to come into contact with the impression die such as a porous material, and selectively thermally driving a heater element of the thermal head while relatively moving the thermal head and the impression die (for example, see JP 2014-43092 A). A stamp is assembled by installing the impression die, on which the seal surface is carved by the seal surface carving apparatus, in a holder. Recently, the seal surface carving apparatus requires versatility such that stamps of various seal surface patterns may be carved in response to an order from a purchaser, convenience such that everyone may carve a stamp at a store, etc.